jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Brantford/Film
Brantford, New Hampshire, also known in real life as Keene, New Hampshire, is a small town that serves as the location of the 1995 film, Jumanji, the animated series and the 2017 film Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Establishments include the successful Parrish Shoe Company, a discount store known as Sir-Sav-a-lot, educational establishments such as Brantford High School and Brantford Elementary. Despite the harshness of the native soil and mild climate, Brantford began growing into a prosperous society and enjoyed a proud town history thanks to the efforts of the civil war three star cavalry hero General Angus Parrish, and sculpted a memorial statue in his honour in the town center. Once the civil war ended, Angus used up his spoils of the war to build himself the finest house in town, sparing no expense, which became a popular tourist attraction. In 1969, Brantford, New Hampshire was continuing to grow into a prosperous town thanks to the success of the Parrish Shoe Company, which was then managed by Angus' descendant Sam, still working hard to produce quality footwear as it had done previously for four generations. When Sam retired in 1993 and moved to Florida with his wife Carol, their son Alan assumed the Parrish mantle and kept the Shoe Factory running and enabled the tagline to be changed into five generations of quality. As a Parrish family tradition, young men are enrolled into attending the Cliffside Private Academy for boys, based in Connecticut. 1995 Film During a rotten day with bullies, Alan Parrish was coaxed by the sound of jungle drums into the Shoe Factory extension construction sites. There, he uncovered and found the Jumanji board game in an uncovering ditch where it was buried in 100 years earlier 1869, by two brothers Benjamin and Caleb Sproul who hoped that no-one would ever find it. Alan then took the game home to the finest house in Brantford, the Parrish Mansion to play it, but was taken into the game's dimension until another player rolled either a five or an eight for their turn. Following Alan's untraceable absence, his father lost faith and abandoned the Parrish Shoe Factory and was eventually forced to shut down and threw the economy of Brantford into turmoil. Poverty and business closure spread all over town and prompted anti-social behavior that even led to the statue of General Parrish bring defaced. Former Parrish Shoes employee Carl Bentley took a position in the Brantford Police Department (but sometimes wished he joined the Fire & Rescue service instead). 26 years after Alan's uncertain disappearance, Nora Shepherd bought the long since empty Parrish Mansion intending to convert it into a public bed & breakfast. Due to the elements of Jumanji's dimension being unleashed from gameplay, Brantford was caught in the middle of a mass hysteria; *An outbreak of fevers, rashes and violent seizures due to bites from mosquitoes rendered 98 people in hospitalized critical conditions. *Resources were exhausted from shops being looted, property damaged and vehicles stolen by mischievous monkeys, eventually overrunning and infiltrating the Brantford Police Department. *Rampaging rhinoceroses, elephants and zebras have destroyed everything that stood in their path and spooked observers. *Vegetation such as pods began taking root and spreading throughout the ecosystem, entangling anyone in their path. Thanks to Alan finally landing a winning roll, the disaster stricken alternative Brantford timeline created by Jumanji was undone and returned Alan and Sarah back to 1969, but left them with the memories intact and able to avoid history repeating itself by Alan informing his father about Carl's misfortune and Parrish Shoes therefore staying open. In 1995, Alan and Sarah threw a Christmas Party for the entire town and welcomed Judy and Peter into their house in thanks for saving them in the previous timeline. 2017 Film Despite Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle disposing of Jumanji in 1969, the game found its way back to Brantford in 1996, where it was found buried in the sand yet again and taken to the house of the Vreeke family. It was that very home where the board game turned into in video game due to Alex Vreeke's disinterest in board games and preference in video games. Alex was the first to be sucked into the newly transformed video game when he started playing it. 21 years later, a new generation of four kids found the game & console while cleaning out the basement during detention in Brantford High School. They too wound up getting sucked in. 2019 Film 1995 Gallery File:Picture_5.png|General Angus Parrish's memorial statue. File:Rampage_through_town.jpg|Rampage through town. Category:Locations